


Pink is Your Color

by AtomicNebula13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top!Kageyama, Underage - They are still in high school, bottom!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNebula13/pseuds/AtomicNebula13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hinata thinks he knows Kageyama better than anyone else but Kageyama is full of surprises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink is Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad so I apologize for any mistakes. This is tagged underage since both parties are still in high school though they are both consenting. Other than that this is just shameless smut.

It was something Hinata had noticed about Kageyama - something that he had never mentioned to the other boy. It was something subtle, not easily noticed but if you took the time to look it was plain to see. For example, when they stopped by the corner store on their way home to pick up snacks, Kageyama’s eyes alway lingered just a moment too long on certain packaging and he always happened to pay more attention to Yaachan on days when she wore that particular color. His sharp blue eyes seemed to seek out that color whenever it was around.

Kageyama really seemed to like the color pink.

Hinata’s first instinct was to tease Kageyama mercilessly, he had even contemplated telling Tsukishima because the other boy was better at scathing ridicule than Hinata was but after careful consideration he had decided it was best to keep the information to himself for future use.

It was common knowledge that he and Kageyama had not gotten off on the best foot but it didn’t take long for them to realize that they were, in fact, compatible. Just a few -or many- hours on the volleyball court had proven that they could actually get along and work well together. After a bit of time it seemed that they were able to work together in more ways than one.

Hinata still isn’t clear on how it all happened but he knows for certain that he starting falling for the other boy the moment that Kageyama threw a toss to him that connected perfectly. There had to be an obvious connection between them if Hinata didn’t even have to keep his eyes open in order to hit the other boy’s tosses. He knew for sure that he loved Kageyama when the other boy had said, “So long as I’m here, you will be the strongest!”

The two boys had started dating soon after their first away game with Nekoma High. All the long hours they spent together practicing and studying had brought them closer together and now it was easy to see that their initial intense dislike for each other may have just been misplaced aggression because they were so attracted to each other and had not known how to cope. Hinata had a strong feeling that the entire team had already known that.

Their personal relationship did not affect their relationship on the court at all, which seemed to be the only concern the rest of the team had. No matter what was happening in their personal relationship, none of it mattered when they were on the court. On the court they always had the same goal and that was to win; to stay on the court as long as possible.

So, after several months of dating Hinata started to notice little things about Kageyama, things like his love of the color pink but last week, as they were studying at Kageyama’s house he discovered something about his boyfriend that he never would have guessed.

\---------------------------------------

“Oi, I’m going to grab something to drink.” Kageyama said before leaving the room.

“Yeah, sure I’d like something too! Thank you for asking!” Hinata yelled after the other boy. Kageyama was so inconsiderate sometimes, it was frustrating.

Grumbling under his breath to himself Hinata started to go over his homework only to realize he had made a mistake on one of the questions. The end of his pencil no longer had an eraser so he began rifling through the desk drawers looking for one. He shuffled papers around, he found a few volleyball magazines and then the cover of the magazine at the very bottom of the drawer caught his eye. It was different from the rest and it took a moment for Hinata to recognize what he had just uncovered.

It was a porn magazine. This was GOLD! Hinata couldn’t wait for Kageyama to get back so that he could watch his boyfriends face light up with embarrassment. In the meantime though, he figured he could take a peek to see what really got Kageyama’s blood pumping. He had never thought about what Kageyama might use for wank material before but this wasn’t what he would have expected. First of all, the models were girls... girls in cute outfits and cosplay. Hinata had never given much thought about Kageyama’s sexuality or preferences before because they were dating but now he wondered if the other boy might attracted to girls as well. Hinata continued flipping through pages until he came to one that was dog-eared, a page that had clearly been looked at multiple times judging by the creases and wrinkles. Hinata’s breath caught in his throat; he had been wrong, so very wrong to go snooping through his boyfriends things. The centrefold featured a msn - and now that Hinata realized the content of the magazine, all of the models were men - dressed in women’s clothing. This model was dressed in a frilly pink dress that stopped mid thigh with white knee high stockings and a pink headband with those cat ears. The model was holding the front of the dress up, fabric bunched in their hands revealing the lacey panties beneath, the outline of their erection visible through the fabric. 

“Fuck.” he whispers, reaching down quickly to readjust himself in the shorts that now feel too tight. Hinata can’t believe that Kageyama is into this sort of thing. He can’t believe that he has never been into this sort of thing himself. He wonders if this is the inspiration for his boyfriends love of the color pink.

He hears Kageyama coughing from down the hallway and rushes to put the magazine back in its place before he gets discovered going through Kageyama’s things.

“Sorry that took so long, we didn’t have any juice made so I had to make some.” Kageyama hands a glass over to Hinata and he notices that his boyfriend doesn’t meet his eyes. “Hinata, is something wrong?”

Hinata tries to speak but his voice cracks and he can’t get the words out. He clears his throat and tries again, “Y-yeah, I’m fine. These math problems are just scaring me.”

He sees Kageyama’s eyes narrow and for a moment he thinks that the other boy must know what he has done somehow but then Kageyama looks away and just says, “Dumbass.”

With that, the tension in the room dissolves and the conversation quickly disintegrates into insults and teasing. Hinata decides that, for now, he will keep his ill-gotten information to himself.

\---------------------------------------

Despite his best efforts after several days Hinata can’t manage to shake the images that he had seen in the magazine at Kageyama’s place. He has so many questions that he wants to ask the other boy but he can’t lest he give his snooping tendencies away. 

Does Kageyama prefer his partners to be the individual dressed up or does he like to be the one in dresses? 

The second image makes Hinata’s head swim and he nearly gets a nose bleed. God, he could just imagine Kageyama in a cute little French Maid costume. Sure, the scowl on Kageyama’s face would probably detract from the overall fantasy but he wouldn’t care if it meant he got to see Kageyama all dressed up.

He bites the inside of his cheek to halt his train of thought. He was in the middle of class and it would be incredibly embarrassing if anyone happened to notice his inappropriate erection.

Although that fantasy was appealing in its own right, Hinata found that he wanted to be the one to dress in the cute outfits. He could just imagine the way that Kageyama might look at him if he wore something similar to what was in that magazine. Kageyama’s intensity in the bedroom was similar of that on the volleyball court but even more condensed because all of his attention was on Hinata. It was intimidating and humbling all at once. He wanted to see how far he could push his boyfriend and with Kageyama’s birthday coming up he had the perfect opportunity.

First, he had to do some research. He didn’t know the first thing about women’s clothing or how he could obtain some. There were all kinds of sizes and fabrics and styles and he didn’t even know where to begin. He really didn’t want to go into a clothing store and buy women’s clothing. He couldn’t even imagine the types of looks he might get and it would be even worse if someone actually questioned him about any of his purchases. He shuddered just thinking about that.

The next day at practice he paid extra close attention to the female managers on their team. Shimizu-san’s figure was far too curvy and voluptuous to be a match with his so he didn’t think he could wear anything that was her size. Yaachan, on the other hand, had a build that was slightly closer to his own and he figured that was probably his best bet. Now he just had to figure out how to get that information from the other girl.

At the end of practice Hinata dismissed Kageyama who was waiting for him so that they could go to the club room together.

“Go on without me, I’ll be there in just a minute.” he told to the taller boy.

Kageyama looked as though he were going to question Hinata but in the end, he just shrugged and headed in the same direction as the rest of their teammates.

“Uh, um... Yachi?”

The blonde girl turned to look at him, “Oh, hey Hinata! What’s up?”

His cheeks flushed of their own volition, he wanted to back out now and just forget the whole thing but he knew that if he could pull this off it would be epic.

Hinata cleared his throat before asking, “Well, I was just wondering... where did you get those cute barrettes that you always have in your hair?”

The girl’s face twisted in her confusion but she answered the question without asking any questions in return.

He breathes a sigh of relief, that was one question out of the way. Now came the hard part, “Thanks. J-just one more thing, if you don’t mind but what size clothes do you wear? You know, like your shirts and skirts and stuff?”

This time Yachi’s face turned bright red, “H-h-hinata! Why would you ask me something like that?!”

The few people remaining in the gym turned in their direction, alerted by the raised voice of Yachi.

“Geez, Yachi! Not so loud!” he grimaced, this wasn’t going well at all. “Actually, just forget that I said any of this. Please don’t say anything to anyone.”

Yachi looked like she was about to apologize but Hinata just waved his hand to dismiss it. As he left the gym he made eye contact with Nishinoya who had one eyebrow raised in question. He ignored it and went to the club room where he met up with Kageyama and they walked home together.

After doing a bit more research on the Internet that night Hinata discovered that he had the option to purchase the clothing he wanted online so that eliminated the stress of having to go to a store to make his purchases but he still wasn’t sure about the sizing. Sure there were size charts on the site but all those numbers and measurements never made much sense to him.

It seemed it was unavoidable, he would at least have to visit a department store to get an idea of what size he needed to order.

The next day in class he felt tense and fidgety, his Sensei asked him twice if he needed to use the restroom. As if he needed anything else to feel embarrassed about. At least he didn’t need to worry about Kageyama seeing him this way as they were in different classes. Hinata just needed to keep it together during lunch and at practice and he would be fine.

Practice that afternoon was brutal but Hinata always enjoyed the days where he felt he could barely breathe at the end. 

“Oi, Hinata?” Kageyama said from behind him, “You want to do some homework at my place?”

Hinata tensed but turned to regard his boyfriend. Kageyama’s eyes were intense this afternoon, piercing and challenging all at once and Hinata knew what that meant. If he went with Kageyama he definitely would not be getting his homework done but he most likely would be getting laid. He groaned internally - oh God - he really did want that but he was running out of time. Kageyama’s birthday was next week and if he didn’t get everything together very soon he would not be able to pull off his surprise.

He groaned out loud this time, voicing his frustration for the other boy to hear, “I really wish I could but I promised Mom I would run some errands for her. Maybe tomorrow?” 

He watched as the other boys mouth twisted in disappointment and he felt awful for being the one to put the expression there.

“I’ll come with you-”

“No!” Hinata exclaimed a little too loudly, “N-no, it’ll be boring so don’t worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

The other boys blue eyes regarded him coolly before he turned to walk away, “Yeah, goodnight.”

Hinata’s heart broke a little bit when he realized that his boyfriend was definitely upset with him. Kageyama had not kissed him before he left and it hurt Hinata more than he imagined it would. As difficult as it was to believe they rarely fought in their relationship off of the volleyball court. 

He really hoped that all of the time and effort that he was putting into this gift would be worth it. As things stood right now, he wasn’t so sure.

\---------------------------------------

The department store was huge and when Hinata finally happened to stumble upon the women’s lingerie section, he panicked. There was absolutely no reason for a sixteen year old boy to be here but he had to do this. He bargained with himself, if he could get out of here in the next ten minutes he would get himself an ice cream. Nothing like a little motivation to get you through an uncomfortable situation.

He soon realized that even after all of his prior Internet research he was still way over his head. Should be buy silk or satin? Was there a difference? Lace or ruffles? The only detail he knew for sure was that it should be pink but other than that he had no idea.

“Oi, Hinata! Is that you?”

Hinata jumped several feet in the air, all of his hairs stood on end at the shock. This could not be happening! He rarely ever saw anyone that he knew outside of school so of course today would be the day that had to change.

He turned slowly to face the other boy, “Oh, hi Nishinoya-senpai. What are you doing here?”

The shorter boy raised an eyebrow, “I’m just passing through. I think the better question is why are you here? Hm?”

Hinata stammered, trying to form some sort of response, anything really but it was no use.

Nishinoya completely ignored his outburst and just stepped around him, “Ooo! These are cute!”

The orange haired boy stopped flailing immediately and moved closer to inspect the tiny piece of fabric that his senpai was holding. They really were cute - just a simple pair of white lacey panties with a tiny purple bow. Hinata felt his cheeks heating up just thinking about wearing something like that.

When he came out of his daze he noticed Nishinoya was staring at him intently, a bit of a leer on his face. Hinata immediately opened his mouth to begin defending himself but Noya raised a hand to stop him.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me - but - if you have any questions about this sort of thing I might be able to help you out.” he said and for the first time since they encountered each other Hinata thought he detected a bit of a blush on the older boys face as well.

Of all the possible outcomes that Hinata had thought of when Nishinoya first discovered him at the department store in the womens lingerie section this was absolutely not one of them. However, Hinata wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip by especially since Nishinoya-senpai was putting himself in a vulnerable position to help him.

“Thank you.” he said to the shorter teen which earned him a thumbs up from a very excited looking Noya.

The shorter boy cleared his throat, “So, first thing is first, are you buying for yourself or someone else?”

Hinata almost laughed. He could not imagine buying anything like this for Kageyama to wear, “D-definitely for myself. I have a general idea of what I want but I’m really confused by the sizes. This stuff all looks too small.”

Noya chuckled, “It really does but you see a lot of the material is made with elastic too so it has lots of stretch. The good new is you and I should be the same size for everything since we have the same height and build. So, basically anything as far as panties go you should be a small and anything that has a top you will probably be a medium. Men have broader shoulders than women do so we need the larger size for any tops.”

Hinata hummed and nodded his head, that made sense. 

“Thank you, senpai but how do you know all of this anyway?”

The grin Noya wore was positively wicked, “That is my little secret.” he finished with a wink.

Hinata laughed, he imagined there wasn’t much else he could ask in that regard so he asked if Noya-senpai ever bought the clothing from this store.

Noya shook his head, “No, I usually buy from a hobby shop that is near my place. The clerks are friendly and helpful but most of all they don’t judge so you don’t have to feel weird about the things you like. I can give you the name and address of the place if you want.”

The taller of the boys nodded and Noya promised to text it later. He was actually running late to meet Asahi-san and he mentioned that the older boy was a bit sensitive and Noya didn’t want Asahi to think he had ditched him or something.

True to his word, Noya-senpai did text him the details for the shop and also said to ask him if he had any questions. Hinata thought that was kind but he really wanted to figure the rest of this out on his own.

There was only one day this upcoming week that he would be able to go shopping for the clothes he wanted and of course it was the day he and Kageyama had their scheduled weekly ‘study’ sessions. He could already tell that Kageyama was annoyed with him because since Hinata had started this entire project he had effectively been avoiding the other boy but he felt if he could just see it through to the end it would be worth it. At least he hoped that it would be worth it.

\---------------------------------------

The next morning at practice Kageyama did not speak to Hinata at all, it wasn’t until they were leaving the club room together heading to their respective classes before Hinata broke the silence.

“Kageyama-kun, are you mad at me?” he asked even though he already knew the answer.

“No.” Kageyama lied.

Hinata wanted to argue, to press the issue but class was about to start and they needed to hurry.

“I’ll come by and see you at lunch, okay?” he said to the taller boy. The other boy just nodded before ducking into his classroom without even saying goodbye.

‘This really better be worth it’ Hinata thought to himself.

They ate together at lunch in complete silence and the tension was starting to make Hinata jumpy. This entire surprise would be worthless if Kageyama broke up with him before he even got the chance to show him what he was doing. 

“Oi, Hinata. Can we meet up at your house tonight instead of mine? One of my Aunt’s is in town and she’s loud and annoying.” Kageyama said.

Hinata wanted to agree immediately because this was the first time all day that Kageyama had spoken to him of his own accord but then he remembered the errand he had to run tonight and he nearly screamed in frustration.

“Actually, I don’t think I’ll be able to-”

“Nevermind.” Kageyama dismissed whatever Hinata had planned to say next. He started shoving his lunch-box and books back into his bag in a rush.

“Kageyama, wait!” Hinata yelled.

Kageyama stopped what he was doing and turned his cold blue eyes on the other boy.

Hinata almost flinched at the look directed his way but he worked through his discomfort, “I know I haven’t been around much the past week or so but your birthday is next week, right?”

The other boy shrugged, “Yeah, next Wednesday.”

The smaller boy nodded, “Well, I want you to come over on Saturday for an early birthday gift.”

One of Kageyama’s eyebrows lifted, “Okay. Why can’t you just give it to me at school on my actual birthday?”

Hinata flailed, “I- I just can’t. Geez, stop being so stubborn!”

“Whatever.” Kageyama grumbled before turning back around, “Hey, Hinata?”

“What?”

“I’m only going to ask this once so answer me honestly. Have I done something wrong?” Kageyama asked, he wasn’t looking in Hinata’s direction anymore but Hinata heard the hurt in his voice.

“Kageyama, no. I promise. Just please come over on Saturday and this might make more sense.”

“I will.” The taller boy promised and before leaving he gave Hinata a very rushed kiss on the forehead.

Hinata smiled to himself, maybe this would all be worth it in the end.

\---------------------------------------

The rest of the week passed in a blur as per usual when you had to do something you were nervous about. On Saturday morning Hinata woke up early so that he could take a bath and do any last minute grooming. He had, very briefly, debated shaving his legs but after careful consideration he thought it would be too much of a pain and since he had never even shaved his face before he wasn’t confident about his skill with a razor. 

Hinata cleaned his room up as best he could and did everything he could to procrastinate until the last second. Now that the day was here he was more nervous than ever. What if Kageyama didn’t like this at all? What if he laughed at Hinata? What if he thought Hinata was some kind of sick pervert?

He nearly backed out of the entire plan but when he picked up the soft material of the white stockings he bought he felt compelled to put them on. He had gone to all this trouble to put this together and now he found he really wanted to wear this stuff. Hinata had prepared himself in the shower so once Kageyama got here all the hard work was already finished. Hinata started to get dressed, first he slipped on the lacey camisole that he had purchased followed by the tiny panties he had gotten. They still looked like they were too small to fit properly but he found he need not have worried, they fit perfectly though they were more snug than his usual boxer-briefs. He shivered as the fabric slid across the sensitive skin on his inner thighs. Once everything was in place and fastened he decided it was time to see what he actually looked like. This was his first time wearing everything that he had acquired all together.

He takes a deep breath and steps in front of the mirror and the image reflected back at him makes his mouth drop open in shock. He really looks like a girl. If it weren’t for his obvious lack of a bust he could have easily passed for a girl. The camisole was stretched tight across his chest and he could see his nipples through the thin fabric. The light pink skirt he wore had layers of ruffles but it was extremely short, just barely covering his ass and the tops of his thighs. The stockings he wore were white and only came up to his mid thighs. Lifting the skirt he saw the cute white cotton panties with the pink strawberries on them. He looked positively indecent but he liked it and it felt so good.

Hinata is shocked by how good he looks and feels in his new clothes - they feel like coming in from the cold after playing in the snow for too long - warm and inviting. The only thing that makes him feel strange is having the panties get wet. His cock has been hard since he started getting dressed and the anticipation has been making him leak pre-come all over the soft fabric; that and he had prepared himself earlier so he was wet at his entrance as well. It felt weird and he wondered how girls were able to deal with feeling like this whenever they were aroused.

Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin when there was finally a knock on the door in the early afternoon. Fuck, he had not thought this through, he couldn’t very well answer the door like this!

“Come in!” he shouts, probably louder than necessary. It was only after he yelled out that he realized that there was the possibility that it might not be Kageyama at the door.

He wasn’t able to panic for long though because shortly after he heard the door open and heard Kageyama yell out a greeting.

Well that was one potential crisis averted but now he was terrified of Kageyama seeing him like this. He should have thought of something else to do. Should he try to arrange himself seductively on the couch somehow? No, that would be so lame!

He didn’t have enough time so he just stood there awkwardly in the hallway waiting for Kageyama to round the corner.

“Hinata, where are yo-”

Kageyama came to the end of the hallway and stopped in his tracks. Just a few feet away from him was his boyfriend, Hinata, dressed in a skirt. A short pink skirt and white stockings and holy ever loving fuck when had he hit his head because this could not be real.

He opened his mouth to say something but the only noise that came out was a strangled gurgling sound.

The taller boy watched as Hinata’s hands flew up to cover his beautifully blushing face.

“This was a mistake.” he heard the other boys muffled words.

This snapped Kageyama out of his dumbstruck state and he moved forward, grasping Hinata’s wrists he pulled the other boy’s hands slowly away from his face.

There were tears in Hinata’s eyes and his cheeks were so pink. It made Kageyama want to pull him close and kiss him gently or pin him down and so unspeakable things to him; he couldn’t really decide. God, he looked so cute, so sexy and he didn’t know what to do first.

“What are you wearing?” Kageyama asked before he could stop himself.

Hinata growled and bared his teeth, “Don’t you dare make fun of me! I did this for you, y’know, the last you could do is...”

The smaller boy’s words were cut off when Kageyama’s mouth latched onto his. Hinata gasped into the kiss and Kageyama took that opportunity to push his tongue into the other boys mouth. Hinata felt the tension start to drain from his body only to be replaced with a hazy lust. 

After a minute of kissing Kageyama pulled away first, he nearly chuckled because Hinata chased after him with his lips.

“Is this why you have been avoiding me all week?” asked Kageyama as he started to run his hands down Hinata’s sides.

The orange haired boy nodded his head, “I wanted it to be a surprise so I had to stay away from you even though I didn’t want to.”

Kageyama bent down and pressed a kiss to Hinata’s neck, “I thought you wanted to break up with me.” Kageyama confesses breathily into Hinata’s ear.

Hinata makes a whining noise in the back of his throat, “No, you moron! I just wanted to surprise you, I wanted to be good for you.”

Hinata yelps when he feels Kageyama’s teeth sink into his neck in the same place he just kissed. 

“You look so good.” Kageyama breathes out as his hands travel lower to cup Hinata’s small backside over the fabric of the skirt. He squeezes harshly and it earns him a moan from his boyfriend. 

“Y-you like it?” Hinata asks, his chest heaving with labored breaths. He is aroused and embarrassed and anxious and it is making his stomach sick with want.

The taller boy pulls the smaller towards him, their hips meeting and grinding together. Hinata can feel Kageyama’s’s hard length pressing into his thigh through the other boys pants. He exhales on a shaky moan and presses harder into his boyfriend.

“What do you think, dumbass?” Kageyama says affectionately.

Hinata lsughs, “You are so rude, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama ignores the slight and snakes one hand around to Hinata’s front and squeezes the other boys cock gently. Hinata keens and presses his hips forward, wanting more.

“Please, Kageyama.” he whines, hoping the other will take pity on him. He has been painfully hard since before Kageyama’s arrival and it was starting to verge on painful.

The dark haired boy bends down and for a moment Hinata thinks he is pretty lucky today if Kageyama was already going to go down on him but in the next moment he has the breath knocked out of him when Kageyama throws him over his shoulder.

“What the hell are you doing, you idiot!” Hinata squawked in indignation. He was ready to kick his legs and keep yelling but Kageyama pressed one of his fingers to Hinata’s hole from outside of his panties and anything he would have said was lost on a moan.

Kageyama snorted, “Knew that would shut you up.”

The statement made Hinata want to argue but Kageyama was still rubbing his finger in a slow circle around Hinata’s hole and he could not summon the higher brain power to speak.

Kageyama tossed Hinata down unceremoniously on the bed and immediately covers the smaller boys body with his own; he brings their mouths together again, his tongue thrusting into Hinata’s mouth in a sloppy imitation of what he knows will come later.

Hinata wastes no time in pulling the other boys t-shirt up and off, he wants to feel Kageyama’s heat pressed against him. He has had to endure nearly a week of no intimacy with his boyfriend and he feels like she is about to snap. The scent of Kageyama’s cologne and their combined arousal makes Hinata’s head feel fuzzy. He wants this to move faster. He wants Kageyama’s bare skin on his. When his clumsy fingers start to fumble with the button on Kageyama’s jeans he feels the other boys hand close over his.

“Hinata, slow down. We have time.” Kageyama says, pulling away from Hinata’s grasping hands. He moves down the smaller boys body and latches his mouth onto a nipple through the thin fabric of the tank top.

“I can’t slow down, I’m so hard it hurts!” Hinata huffs out, annoyed and impatient. “Please Kageyama.”

“Stop complaining” Kageyama admonishes, his hands slide over the soft skin of Hinata’s inner thighs, his fingers pushing the fabric of the skirt higher on the other boys hips.

“Oh fuck, seriously?” Kageyama feels like the breath has been punched out of him when he reveals the small cotton panties that cover his boyfriends cock. The smaller boys erection is straining against the fabric and there is a wet spot on the front where the pre-come has soaked through.

“Shut up and do something.” Hinata groans, his hips straining forward in an attempt to get Kageyama to do something, anything.

Kageyama finally takes pity on his boyfriend and puls the panties down to free his straining cock, he runs his tongue lightly along his length before taking the tip into his mouth.

Hinata shouts out as the velvet heat of Kageyama’s mouth wrapped around him. It feels so good to have something wet and soft around him after being hard for so long. He fists his hand into the soft hair on Kageyama’s head and does his best not to thrust his hips too eagerly into the other boys mouth.

Kageyama pulls off of Hinata’s cock for a moment to catch his breath. This was amazing - having Hinata dressed so lovely like this was like a dream come true.

“How did you know I would like this, hm?” he asks as he slides the panties completely off of his boyfriend, tossing them to the side so that he would have un-obstructed access to Hinata’s lower half.

Hinata’s heart leaps into his throat, for a moment he considers lying but he doesn’t want to risk Kageyama finding out later and being even more angry. It was best to just tell him now and deal with any consequences, “I found a magazine at your place and I- I thought you might like this.”

Kageyama had expected as much and he was surprised to realize he isn’t angry at all. If this was the result of Hinata snooping, then the other boy was welcome to do it all the time.

“Are you angry?” Hinata questions. He sits with his elbows propping him up and he is looking down his torso at Kageyama.

The other boy ignored him and returned to his task of sucking Hinata’s cock. Hinata drops back to the bed with a moan. He supposed the answer was no, Kageyama wasn’t angry.

After a few minutes Hinata has to beg Kageyama to stop, “I’m too close, I don’t want to yet.”

The other boy concedes and pulls off of the smaller boy only to grab him by the hips and turn him over. Hinata lands on his front with a tiny ‘oomph’ from the rough treatment. In the next breath he feels Kageyama’s tongue pressing against his hole and he cannot stop his hips from grinding down into the mattress beneath him.

“Fuck, I don’t think this is any better.” he cries out but doesn’t ask for Kageyama to stop.

He keens when he feels a finger slip into him with almost no resistance. He hears Kageyama’s sharp intake of breath before the boy asks, “You already did the prep work?”

Hinata shivers at the gravelly tone of Kageyama’s voice, “Yeah, I opened myself up in the shower earlier.”

Kageyama bites into the fleshiest part of Hinata’s ass, “That’s so hot. You’re all open and wet. Like a girl...” he says before curling his finger inside of Hinata.

The orange haired boy yelps, then groans, “Oh fuck, oh fuck that is so good.”

He heard Kageyama laughing, “Did I find it?”

“Y-yeah...”

That was the last thing Kageyama said for a long while. He continued to swirl his tongue around Hinata’s hole and the fingers that were currently working inside of it. When he has gotten three fingers in without a problem he pulls them free with a satisfyingly filthy squelching sound.

He sits up on his knees, sliding down the zipper on his jeans with shaking fingers and works his boxers and jeans off of his long legs. Kageyama can’t believe how amazing Hinata looks. The skirt was bunched up around his hips, his hole was wet and glistening from where Kageyama had eaten him out and the tank top had started to ride up on his body exposing the flawless pale skin of his back.

He wants to be inside Hinata now, it was driving him crazy thinking about Hinata taking the time to open and stretch himself this morning. He was ready to start rifling through drawers to look for a condom but Hinata sprung up and pushed Kageyama onto his back. Hinata quickly straddles his boyfriend, his ass pressing against the other boys hips.

Kageyama almost chokes when he felt the tip of his cock brush against Hinata’s slick opening. They have never had sex without a condom before and Kageyama isn’t sure that now was the time to try. 

Hinata moans at the contact and started to press his hips down before strong hands grip his hips hard enough to bruise.

“Wait... Hinata... condom. We need a condom.” Kageyama grits out. It would be so easy to just allow Hinata to continue and he almost wanted to but he knew that once he was fully inside he would be coming within seconds. He wanted to last a while, Hinata had gone to all the trouble of putting this together and he didn’t want to waste it by coming too soon.

“Come on, Kageyama. I have only been with you and I know you have only been with me. We don’t really need it, do we?”

Kageyama wanted to chastise his boyfriend and he needed to remind himself to give Hinata a safe sex talk later but right now he couldn’t manage.

“I need it. I-I can’t... if I try without one I’ll come too soon.” he admits, embarrassed.

After a pregnant pause Hinata nods and gets off of the other boy and returns with a foil packet. He thows it on Kageyama’s chest and tosses the small tube of lube next to him. 

“Here. Now hurry up.” he whines.

Kageyama rolls his eyes at Hinata. The smaller teen has never had much patience to speak of but he was especially pushy and bossy when it came to the bedroom. Hinata was a sight to see; he was standing by the side of the bed, his hands clutched into fists, the front of the skirt was raised by his hard cock and his cheeks and chest were bright pink; his pupils blown wide. He almost looked like he was ready for a fight but Kageyama knew better. Hinata was at the end of his endurance, he wanted to be fucked and Kageyama was more than happy to oblige.

He rolled the condom on his cock as quickly as he could manage with his fingers shaking the way they were and slicked himself up before he motioned for Hinata to climb on. He could have sworn that he heard Hinata mutter a grumpy ‘finally’ but he wasn’t sure. 

Hinata scrambled into position with about as much grace as a newborn giraffe but Kageyama didn’t bother to comment because as soon as the other boy was in position he started sinking slowly down onto his cock and from that point on all he could think about was how hot and tight Hinata was inside.

Hinata breathed deeply through his nose, the initial stretch was always a bit of a shock, regardless of the amount of prep work that was put in because Kageyama was so thick. He huffed when he bottomed out, remaining still for a few moments to allow himself to adjust before he rolled his hips experimentally gasping out when the tip of Kageyama’s cock brushes against that sweet spot inside of him.

“Hinata, so pretty.” Kageyama babbles, his hands moving up the smaller boys chest to pinch his nipples.

The abuse on his chest makes Hinata’s hips move of their own accord and before he’s conscious of it they have created a rhythm with Kageyama’s hips lifting as Hinata’s move down, they’re both gasping and moaning in unison. It’s good but Hinata wants something more; something rougher.

Kageyama must feel the same way because it isn’t long before he says, “I want you on your knees, I want to lift your skirt and fuck you, please let me.”

“Fuck, okay.” Hinata moans out and pulls off of Kageyama’s cock with a wince. He re-arranges himself onto his hands and knees; presents his ass to Kageyama.

Hinata feels Kageyama’s thumbs slide along his crease, spreading him and leaving him completely open and vulnerable. 

“So pretty” Kageyama whispers again and then he tongues the other boy’s hole. Hinata gives off a high pitched scream at the contact and has to grip the base of his own cock to stop himself from coming.

“T-tobio you have to hurry, I won’t last” he whines, he can feel himself leaking onto the sheets beneath him. The fabric of his skirt is most likely ruined at this point but he does not care. He just wants Kageyama to stop teasing and make him come.

“You are so impatient,” Kageyama growls as he sticks the other boy with his cock in one smooth, satisfying thrust. “Shouyou.”

Kageyama feels Hinata’s inner muscles squeeze him as the other boy moans. Kageyama soon begins a new rhythm that comprises of a slow drag out of the other boys hole and then a sharp thrust back inside. He does his best to angle his hips so that he brushes Hinata’s prostate on a majority of the thrusts. 

He knows he must be doing something right because Hinata is wailing beneath him, half of his face is buried in the pillow under his head and it just barely manages to muffle some of his cries.

His hips pick up speed as the time passes and soon he is riding what he knows is a self-serving pace but he cannot bring himself to stop and slow down. He doesn’t want to and he can’t stop watching as his cock disappears into the tight channel of his boyfriends hot body. He notices when Hinata starts to pull on his cock because his body starts to clench around Kageyama’s length and he can see the furious movements of the other boys arms.

“I-I’m getting close,” Kageyama breathes out harshly and grits his teeth in an attempt to stave off his impending orgasm. He wants to hold out until Hinata is ready so that they can come together.

He gets his answer when Hinata shouts, “fuck” into the pillow and he feels the spasms of Hinata’s channel around his cock. Kageyama can just imagine the mess Hinata has made of his skirt and the sheets and it is that thought that pushes him into his own release.

Kageyama presses in fully one last time and folds himself over his boyfriends body. His teeth sink into the soft skin at the back of Hinata’s neck as his cock empties into the condom. Hinata whimpers at the slight pain but it’s muted by the pleasure of the after-shocks of his recent orgasm.

Hinata starts to fall towards the mattress and Kageyama shifts them so that they can lay on their sides. He has crushed Hinata beneath him after sex before and it is pretty much the equivalent of pissing off a tiny woodland creature and he does not want to deal with that right now. 

They both wince when their bodies separate and Kageyama gets up to clean them both up. He bites his lip to stifle a groan when he sees the mess that is his boyfriend. His cock twitches feebly and he knows that if Hinata doesn’t change his clothes he will never let the other boy out of bed again.

Once he is satisfied with his clean-up job he lays down next to the other boy and wraps his arms around Hinata’s slim waist.

He presses a gentle kiss to the angry red bite mark on the back of Hinata’s neck in apology, he let himself get too carried away that time.

“Where is your mom?” he asks as he nuzzles the sweaty hair at the nape of his boyfriend’s neck.

Hinata heaves a sigh before responding, “She won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon so you can stay here.”

The taller boy just hums and continues his gentle assault on the smaller boy’s neck. 

Hinata turns in Kageyama’s grasp until he is facing the other boy and his eyes are intense in that same way that they get when he is really concentrating in a match. Kageyama waits to see what he will say or what he wants.

“Did you like it?” Hinata asks quietly.

Kageyama nods and pulls Hinata into his chest roughly because he doesn’t want Hinata to see him blush.

“Why pink?” Kageyama asks, genuinely curious.

“I just know.” Hinata answers and doesn’t elaborate.

Hinata doesn’t see the smirk on Kageyama’s face in response to his answer. It was true - Kageyama did like the color pink but that was entirely Hinata’s fault.

Pink was the color of Hinata’s cheeks when Kageyama surprised him with a quick kiss in public. Pink was the color of Hinata’s lips after an intense make-out session with Kageyama biting and sucking at them. Pink was the color of Hinata’s nipples after Kageyama had pinched and sucked on them during sex. Pink was the color of Hinata’s face after a really intense practice or match. Pink colored all of his best memories with Hinata and that was why it was his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all of the biting Kageyama does but I saw a really hot piece of art with the two of them and I had to work it into this fic somehow. I hope you liked it!


End file.
